An electronic device may display objects on the screen of a display unit in various forms and may display a folder-shaped image (e.g., an icon) for collectively managing objects on the screen.
When a user makes a long touch on the folder-shaped image on the screen, the objects included in the folder may be displayed as if the folder expands on the screen. This allows the user to identify the objects in the folder displayed on the screen.
When the user makes a long touch on at least one object as displayed in the expanded folder, the electronic device may switch the screen where the folder is in display into a home screen and display the touched object on the home screen.
When an object is selected, the electronic device may escape to the home screen, search for a position to which to be moved with the object touched, and move at least one object in the displayed folder to the searched position.
Even when moving an object from a folder to another folder, the electronic device needs to go back to the home screen, searches for the position where the folder to which to be moved (“destination folder”) is displayed, move to the searched position, and move the object to the destination folder. In other words, when the electronic device opens a folder, and while identifying objects in the opened folder, the electronic device attempts to move a selected object to another folder, the electronic device needs to close the opened folder to go to the home screen and then search for a page or area where the other folder is positioned to find the destination folder. This is a quite bothering process.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.